It's a chicken!
by Verbally Inescapable
Summary: Everybody was born with a tattoo, and that tattoo was your one chance of finding your soulmate. Your tattoo could be almost anything, it didn't have to be the first words they said to you. It could be a picture of something very special to their soulmate or the day they met them, some didn't even have a tattoo, but Elizabeta and Gilbert… (rated K to be safe... there's no slurs)


**This is just something I wrote for an English essay. Little did they know I was writing fanfiction :3**

**All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. This is a soulmate AU, oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sitting on the lounge in her apartment, Elizabeta sighed as she stared at her computer screen. "I think I'd kill to be young again…"

Gilbert's head appeared from under a pile of pillows, he gave the other a look as he replied. "You say that about everything. 'I'd kill for this dress' 'I'd kill for a milkshake', it's kinda scary. Who are you gonna kill? Me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It's just an expression, Gilbert, I'm just saying…" She broke off, her eyes drifted to the words tattooed on her wrist: 'It's a chicken'.

Gilbert followed her gaze. "Her soulmate." He thought.

Everybody was born with a tattoo, and that tattoo was your one chance of finding your soulmate. Your tattoo could be almost anything, it didn't have to be the first words they said to you. It could be a picture of something very special to their soulmate or the day they met them, some didn't even have a tattoo, but Elizabeta and Gilbert…

"You still haven't given up?" Gilbert asked, his red eyes flicking back up to the woman's face.

"Of course I haven't!" Elizabeta exclaimed, her mousy brown hair fluttered behind her as she turned to face the albino, who happened to be submerged in pillows. "I'm 27 and I'll be damned if I die before finding my soulmate!"

Gilbert chuckled. "I still find it funny that you can't tell what a chicken is…"

Elizabeta's expression morphed to one of shock. "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I am absolutely appalled!" She picked up a pillow and clouted Gilbert multiple times, who was laughing at her show of mock-fury.

After calming down, they fell silent, with the exception of the sound of Elizabeta's videos.

"Your tattoo still isn't as bad as mine."

Elizabeta turned away from the screen to face the albino once again. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she replied. "Oh? How so?"

Gilbert raised his wrist to the ceiling so that Elizabeta could plainly see the words: 'What's that?' "I have been asked this 124 times-"

"You've kept count?"

"in my lifetime," Gilbert continued, unfazed by the interruption. "and everyone that has said this had either already found their soulmate, it turned sour, or my response was wrong." He lowered his arm. "It's pretty discouraging if you ask me."

"Huh," Elizabeta breathed.

The video playing on the woman's laptop finished, and it immediately started to play the next tape.

"Oh!" Elizabeta shifted the computer so that her friend could see the screen. "Mom sent me this a while ago, I haven't watched it yet."

Gilbert rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin up on the Hungarian woman's leg. "Another baby video?"

"She said it's the first time we met each other," Elizabeta explained. "I really don't know why she sent it to me."

"Well it's definitely not helping your obsession." The albino frowned.

"_Today we're going to meet a friend!"_ a voice cooed from the laptop speakers. _"Isn't that right, Liz?"_ a small child with shoulder-length brown hair came into view, nodding as it pulled at its dirty, off-white shirt.

Gilbert chuckled. "You looked like a guy, if it weren't for puberty I'd still think you were a dude!" He earned a light slap for his comment.

In the video, you could hear the creak of a door opening. The camera turned to what they could presume was the front door, and two figures stepped in.

There was a woman – possibly in her early thirties – with dark brown hair in a tidy bun, and a young boy, not too much older than little Elizabeta herself. He had snow white hair and eyes like rubies, he looked nothing like the woman beside him, but Elizabeta and Gilbert knew that they were a much younger Gilbert and his Mother.

The two friend sighed when they saw the small yellow dot on little Gilbert's shoulder. As the small albino and his Mother walked closer, it became clear that the speck was a young bird, perched just beside Gilbert's neck.

"I really do miss Gilbird…" Elizabeta sighed, remembering her time with the cockerel. She could feel Gilbert trying to hold in his tears as he replied.

"He was almost as awesome as me… or James Bond…" He sniffed. "Twice as smooth though."

Elizabeta nodded, unable to hide a small smile, before returning her attention to the video."

"_Hello, Monica!"_ the woman behind the camera greeted the neat lady with a small hug before turning back to the two children. _"Okay! Liz, this is Gilbert, Gilbert, this is Liz!"_

The two children looked rather awkward standing next to each other – possibly just unsure of what to say – until Elizabeta chimed up.

"_What's that?"_ the 5-year-old pointed to the others shoulder, gesturing to the tiny bird.

Gilbert puffed out his chest before answering proudly. _"It's a chicken!"_ He giggled, letting the chick jump onto his fingertip before allowing Elizabeta to have a closer look. _"Pretty cool, huh?"_

Elizabeta paused the video and rewound it to where the two children started talking.

"_What's that?"_

…

"_It's a chicken!"_

"W-wait, what?" Gilbert sat up – pillows falling to the floor around him – and leaned closer to the computer screen. There was a look of disbelief across his face. "No way…" he breathed.

Even though she was still in shock and still trying to comprehend the very idea of Gilbert being her soulmate, Elizabeta felt a sudden, dark pang in her stomach. Was he going to reject her?

"There's no way… I never actually thought… oh mein… ist das ein Traum?" Gilbert was off the lounge by now and pacing across the room. The adrenaline rushing through his blood causing him to flicker between his first language (German), and English.

"If you don't like me, it's fine…" the mumble caused Gilbert to pause and turn to face Elizabeta. "It's not like I haven't been dumped before…" The woman tried her best to look anywhere but the albino's face.

"What? No!" Gilbert looked shocked that his soulmate had even thought of such a thing. "Both you and Roderich were experimenting, he only dumped you because he found his real soulmate… he actually really cared for you."

Elizabeta forced herself to look at the other, convincing herself that it would be okay, but all the support in the world wouldn't have prepared her for Gilbert's expression. It had softened since she had last looked at him, his eyes seemed cloudy, and a small smile graced his face. The man continued:

"I think he knew, you know, that there was... something between us. And yeah, I know that's a pretty cheesy thing to say, but he knows how long I've loved you and appara-"

"Wait wait wait!" Elizabeta held out a hand in a stop motion, her emerald eyes locked onto Gilbert's own. She paused before continuing. "You… already liked me?"

Gilbert quickly looked away, his face red with embarrassment. "W-well… yeah…"

Elizabeta felt her eyes widen and her muscles relax, inside she got a warm, fluttering feeling and she realised something. She realised now, everything made sense, why he was always desperate for her attention, why she was always so worried about him, why he was always there for her as she was for him. She understood why she never left him even after the amount of time he annoyed her, why they could talk about anything and everything, why they did spent so much time around each other…

She realised that she was in love.

Elizabeta's eyes softened, and a small smile graced her features as she replied. "I love you too..."

Gilbert spun around, clearly not expecting that answer. "W-wait, really?"

The woman nodded, her smile subconsciously growing.

Elizabeta didn't think she had ever seen Gilbert look so happy. His ruby red eyes had a golden glow to them, and his smile was so wide it looked like it would split his head in two. His entire face lit up, making the city Elizabeta could see through her apartment windows not seem so grey, and it felt so amazing… just knowing that under the headstrong, cocky attitude he could be so peaceful…

"Are you crying?" The brunette asked with a giggle, noticing that the other had started to tear up.

Gilbert snapped out his trance and rubbed his eyes, hiding a sniffle. "No! Of course not, it's just… I'm really, really happy, that's all."

Elizabeta got up and out of her seat on the lounge and stepped over the fallen pillows to stand in front of the other. "Don't worry," She nodded, emerald eyes glistening as she looked the albino in the eye. "I am too."

And although unheard, the woman's laptop continued playing the same video. The screen showed the two soulmates playing as their Mothers were laughing together. The camera turned to show Gilbert's Mother, as immaculate as always, as she said:

"_I can tell that they're going to have an interesting future…"_


End file.
